


Black Silk

by cherry_tae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Pet Names, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, bang chan smut, boyfriend chan, daddy chan, dom chan, millionaire chan, okay it's not so much daddy/sugar daddy but kinda- it's sorta implied, rich au, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids smut, sugar daddy chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: Chris always thought black was a pretty color on you. It looked even prettier on you, in his bed by the fire.





	Black Silk

“Yn-ah,” Chan called you from downstairs.

You waddled downstairs, a little tired it being after 11 and you’ve been up since 7 working on music with Chan. Your bare feet warm against the soft red velvet stairs then cold on the autumn wood floor. The darkness making it hard to find your way around to wherever Chris was, but you could see and feel a warm, orange glow; it lead to the first fireplace on the first floor— a huge living room, dark walls and floors and furniture with plants and books all over.

“Hi, cutie~” Chan greeted you sitting in a big dark grey living chair by the fire. He opened his arms for you to walk into them. You went to him sat on his lap, turning to him and hugging him; Chan rested your head in chest and played with your hair.

“I’m sleepy~. Can you go to sleep so I can?” you complained to him.

“No one asked you to stay up.”

“I know,” you lifted your head up and rolled your eyes. “What do you want?”

“Ah~, you’re so mean to me~!”

You laughed at his act.

“I want,” he made his fingers walk from your thigh to your torso and pulled on the ribbon of your short, black silk robe. It opened gently revealing slivers if your skin. “You…Is that okay, Darling?”

You nodded allowing him to touch you. His hand rubbed your thigh, close to your heat; his fingers tickled your inner thighs. He gave you a small peck on the lips then looked at you lovingly.

"Baby, do you think we can try something tonight?" He asked you.

"Like what?"

"Toys."

"Um…" you hesitated thinking it'd be weird to use toys during sex. "Okay."

"You sure, I mean you can tell me no?"

"But I want to~," you whined cutely.

Chris looked at you and raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh at your 'cute aegyo'.

"Let's go to the bedroom then?"

You got off his lap and as soon as you did he slapped your ass. You turned around and saw him smirking; he gestured to the huge french doors of the room for you to hurry up. You walked back out the room, down a hallway and half to the great staircase, up them, and down a little more to the right to your shared bedroom. You pushed open the white wood french door set and Chris followed behind you. Pushing the door up, the room getting darker as only the moonlight through the windows lit it. You sat on the bed and waited for the next step.

Chris walked to you and leaned down to kiss your forehead then walked to the side of the white cotton dressed king sized bed. He grabbed the box of matches on the fireplace mantle and lit one, throwing it on the wood already inside and fueled for a bigger flame. He went to shut the soft, deep black curtains, making the fire the only thing illuminating the bedroom. Last, he went to the walk-in closet. You watched his every move. The way he walked and clenched and unclenched his fists in anticipation. The way his eyes looked— that pretty dark brown. His lips were plump and red as if he'd been biting them, which he probably has. He came back with a Gucci shopping bag. You innocent eyes looked at him curiously; it wasn't uncommon for Chris to buy you gifts, he did it often, actually, you just wondered what it was this time.

"It's not what you think, baby girl," he chuckled noticing your reaction. "Here, open it."

You saw two black egg vibrators, a black silk fabric, and black rope. Black was Chan's favorite color, and especially his favorite color on you. You looked up to him and he chuckled at how cute you were acting. He liked it when you acted so innocent though you're your far from it.

"Ready, darling?"

"Yes."

The brown-eyed man took the bag out your hands and pushed your chest lightly for you to lay down. You followed his unspoken directions and waited for the next one. He first pulled out the black rope then sat the bag on the floor. Chris crawled on the bed and hovered over you; he slipped off your robe, the warm air hitting your skin, your nipples out for him to see. He took your right wrist in his hands first, tying the rope around it then connecting it to the steel black bar of the bed. Then did the same to your left. He tugged the rope to make sure they were tight then reached for his next toy— the silk fabric. He stretched it out then covered your eyes with it. You lifted your head up so he could tie it and you laid back down on the pillows. He kissed your lips and patted your head to comfort you because he remembered you being iffy about not being able to see him during sex.

Chris' hands went to your knees, the sudden touch making you jump a little. He opened your legs and kissed your inner thighs teasingly. Soft slow pecks on your skin with his strong hands holding onto your thighs. Chris licked a strip up your black panties, licking hard enough so you could feel him through the clothing. You gasped loudly at his tongue and clenched your fists, tugging on the rope that restrained you from gripping his hair. He did it again and again, seconds in between so you couldn't guess when he'd do it next. He stopped suddenly, you thought it was just a torturing pause between licks until you heard rustling from the thick paper bag; he pulled out the last two toys.

He placed the two vibrators on the bed then put his hands on your breasts. He slowly dragged them down your body to your waist, grabbing hold of your panties and pulled them down. He took them off a little quickly wanting to be inside you and hearing you scream his name, but he wanted to tease you more. Chris admired your pussy then reached for one of the vibrators and turned it to a low setting. The sound of buzzing rang your ears. He brought it to your clit and you yelped, instantly letting out a frustrated man. Your pussy pulsated leaking more out of you as Chris watched he smiled at how pretty your body was; the dim orange light of the fire making your skin look even more beautiful.

He lifted the vibrator from your clit for a few seconds only to hold it to your wet hole, then pushing it inside causing you to groan out _“fuck”_. Chris grinned at your reaction then went for the controller attached to it. The tease raised the setting by two watching you squirm, attempting to pull your wrist away from the bed they were tied to. The second vibrator came into play now; he turned it on, the second sound of buzzing giving you a tight feeling in your stomach. This one went on your clit. The vibrators on your clit again driving you crazy. Chris talked you through it though it was hard to hear over your loud moaning.

“Mmm…darling~,” he tilted his head to the side. “You’re so wet for me~…You gonna cum for me, baby?”

You nodded your head fast, hoping it’ll end soon.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Chris undid his pants and pulled them down enough to be able to rub his hand over his hard cock. “You look so pretty, Yn…”

Chris leans down and hooks his mouth into your nipple. He licking and sucks on them. His saliva covering your warm skin. His licking and sucking turned into biting fast; he lefts hickeys in your skin. On your breasts, your collar bones Some were bigger than others and some looked like they would stay voidable for weeks. The feeling inside you, on your sensitive clit, and on your nipples was too much. Your body started shaking as you hit your first orgasm of the night. Chris pulled off your body and hovered over you to watch you cum. When you finished, he pulled the vibrator out of you then turned them both off before it became way too much for you. He let you catch your breath while he finished undressing.

“Ah, you did so well…Did it feel good, darling?” You answered his question with a nod. “Good. _Good girl._ ”

He settled himself between your legs, you could feel the weight on the bed change even if you couldn’t see him. He pumped his cock a few times then lined himself with your pussy, the head of his cock getting coating with your river of precum; you groaned wanting him to fuck you already. He pushed into you slowly. Painfully slow.

Chris always loved teasing you by moving too slow. He threw head back and bit his lip trying to hold back a moan but failing. He kept going in until he felt his hips met yours. He giggles watching you then pulls out almost all the way, then went back in just as slow. Chris shivered at the feeling of you warm pussy squeezing his cock, almost if you’re trying to milk him though he just got inside you. The warm precum sticking his body to yours. He finally moved, slowly of course. His thrust were hard and deep inside you. He’d use nearly all his strength to push into you just to hear you moan for him. He forces your thighs open so there’s barely any space between your lower halves. Chan’s hands hold your hips tight before he fucks you roughly.

His hips snapped against your body fast. His thrust were still deep are harder, getting faster and faster. The head of his cock hitting your cervix making you scream. Your screams, the sound of skin slapping, and Chris’ deep grunts filling the room. Your bodies were hot and sticky of sweat from the fire and the warmth of each other. Chris sat up on his knees so he could make you cum for him again.

His hands gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white and his nails threatened to rip them. Chan’s curly brown hair bounced and stuck to his sweaty forehead as he fucked you, his lips swollen from kissing and sucking on you earlier and were agape as he watched you in awe. He stared at you and studied you— your face, your body, the way you acted. Your screams, the way you sounded like you were about to cry although he couldn’t see if there were tears. Your boobs moving quick to the rhythm of his rough fucking, your body covered in sweat, and your legs shaking as you finally reached your second orgasm; he watches you struggle to pulls away from the restraints that kept you down. He praised you for cumming, he always did.

“Ah…Yn…Fuck you’re doing so good…You feel so good…So _fucking_ good…Fuck…”

Chris fucked you until he couldn’t hold back anymore. His thick hot cum shooting inside you with him moaning and panting loudly. Your name mixed in with curses as he finished. He stayed in you to make sure his cum was deep inside you then pulled out and sat up next to you running his hand through his hair still panting heavy. Chris leaned over and untied the rope looking at the deep red marks they left on you and feeling bad. After he took the blindfold off you and could see your pretty eyes again he smiled.

“Are you okay, Yn?”

Chan asked tubbing your head and your back.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” you told him rubbing the marks on your wrists. He took your hands in his own and kissed where you were hurting.

You buried your face in his chest and wrapped your arms around his wide body. He hugged you back and kissed your head.

“C’mon. I should run you a bath and clean you up so we can go to sleep.”

“But I’m sleepy now…”

“Baby, you gotta get clean.”

You whined in protest but let Chris help you up.

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you more.”

_“Impossible.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 18.10.03
> 
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/strwbwrrrylix)  
> [main (sfw) twt](https://twitter.com/bwrrrynayu)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_strwbwrrrylix_)


End file.
